The eddy current inspection device is widely utilized to carry out defect inspection of a structure which is formed of a conductive material. The eddy current inspection device generates an eddy current within the structure which is an inspection target using an excitation coil and detects the defect by detecting a change of the eddy current in the vicinity of the defect using a detection coil.
For example, such an eddy current inspection device is known in which a plurality of eddy current sensors in a sensor body are arranged in a zig-zag shape in a flaw detection movement direction, and which carries out flaw detection by switching while selecting a sensor pair formed from two sensors that are disposed lined up in at least two directions that intersect with the flaw detection movement direction from a plurality of sensors (for example, refer to PTL 1).
In the eddy current inspection device, it is possible to measure the eddy current in two directions which intersect by selectively switching the sensor pair of two directions which intersect with the flaw detection movement direction, and it is possible to reduce a sensitivity difference with respect to a direction of the defect in comparison to the device in which the sensor pair is arranged in only one direction.